The Akitakara Mafia
by Tsubasa-Dragon
Summary: What happens when two major hitmen start developing feelings for eachother during the worst possible time? Kagome and Inuyasha start developing feelings for each other while doing danger life threatening jobs. Will this get in the way of their work? InuKg


Akitakara Mafia

By Tsubasa-Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inuyasha, yada yada yada insert regular disclaimers here But I do own the plot line . Cookie? offers half bitten chocolate cookie Now..on with the story!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of A Fight

Somewhere in Tokyo

**BAM! BAM!**

"Shit Miroku, how many of have you taken down so far?"

"I" **BAM** "Don't" **BAM** "Know" **BAM**

Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled the air, and a voice came on their microphones. "How many are left you guys?"

"Only a few more sir"

"Good, finish the job quickly, those blasted cops are coming"

"Yes Sir!" could be heard multiple times on the radio.

"Sango, we need to get out of here now, Kagome should already be done, and we can't get caught no matter what," yelled Miroku as he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the streets of Tokyo, back to their warehouse.

Near the warehouse...

"Let me in dammit"

"Sorry ma'am, we have strict orders to let no one in," replied a youkai guard. With two strong, intimidating youkai guards standing in front of the warehouse door, it was amazing that this person was still standing there. "Please leave before we need to use force." With that, the guards pulled out their guns, ready to shoot if need be.

"Oh I'll leave you to your work then... but you'll regret that..." and with that, the cloaked stranger left, without another word.

A while later, in front of the Akitakara warehouse

"Oi! Shippo, open this door now, we need to talk to the boss"

"Miroku, why don't you just use your key to open the door, dammit? You just always have to get me to do everything eh?" replied a young kitsune youkai, about the same height as Miroku and wearing a leather (trench-) coat, just like everyone else at the warehouse

"Shippo shut the hell up, Miroku and I are in a hurry right now," exclaimed Sango, about to strangle both of them.

"Whatever, talk to you guys later."

A couple seconds later, a loud slap followed by a yelling of "Hentai" could be heard throughout the warehouse.

sigh "I knew he should've hurried to see the boss before Sango got any madder," muttered an exhausted Shippo. "How much longer do I still have to watch the security systems around here?"

Shippo was just like the average youkai, fast, strong, and hell of an impatient person. The only difference was that Shippo was among the smartest of the youkais in Tokyo, and he had quite the knack for anything electronic, similar to Miroku. Just like most of the high-ranking people in the Akitakara Mafia, Shippo had a really bad temper when angered, so most people tried to stay on his nice side.

Once Miroku and Sango came to the boss's office, they knocked once before coming in. It was fairly clean inside and quite spacious. There was a coat rack on one side, and a filing cabinet on the other side of the room, similar to an average looking office. However, inside of the locked cabinets the gang knew that some weapons were kept in there, in case of emergenices, and only a select few could open in. There were a few chairs in the room, and the one sitting in the boss's chair was the one, the only... Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you better get outta that chair before the boss comes in and catches you there."

"Hey to you too Miroku, Sango," greeted a ticked off youkai. Inuyasha was wearing a black leather coat, with some weapons inside. While he was sitting in the chair, polishing his gun, he said, "What's he gonna do to me? I am the top hitman around here. I can take anyone I want down in a blink of an eye. So you guys waiting for the big man too huh?"

"You know Inuyasha, one of these days, that smart mouth of yours is gonna get you killed."

"Shove it monk, I don't care what you think."

"Inuyasha, you don't need to be mean to Miroku about it."

"I don't care what the hell you say. I can do whatever the hell I wa—"

"INUYASHA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Everyone turned around to face none other than Kagome, standing there as red as a vivid tomato.

"What does it look like wench? I'm polishing my gun and waiting for your old man to show up. By the way, tell him that this is quite a comfy chair, I want one too."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE TOO YOU KNOW!" yelled Kagome, ignoring his remark about the chair.

"What? Inuyasha was supposed to come and help us? So you mean that we had half the club sent out and delayed our other plans for no reason? Man, what a total ignorant as--"

"Sango, I'm still here you know, and STOP YOUR YELLING you impudent wench. It's hurting my ears!"

"Inuyasha, remember that Kagome is the boss's daughter, and second-in-command, even though you are third..." remarked a know-it-all monk.

"Sango, Miroku, leave now, I want to talk to Inuyasha right now... ALONE!"

"Heh, alright Kagome, try not to beat him to a bloody pulp," chuckled Miroku as he left, after seeing a ghost-faced Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha, care to tell me where you've been? I could've gotten myself killed or Sango or Miroku could have been killed because you decided to be an ignorant ass and not follow our plans."

"Jerk"

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Disobedient dog"

"What the hell woman? I'm not a fucking dog!"

"Right... and I am a Miko" muttered an aggravated Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

'_Thank kami she is not a miko, or she would've blasted me to bits so many times now. But still, she looks kinda cute when she's angry... ACK! WHAT THE HELL? CUTE? I think I'm drunk right now...'_

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You're face is really pale, you look like you're sick. Get some sleep now, that's an order, now move it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going. No need to shout woman." grumble grumble muttered Inuyasha as he headed to his house.

"Finally, peace and quiet. Ah crap, I still have to do some homework. At least most of the people here are at least part-timers at Shikon University." yawn "Ah, but I'm soooo tired though... Ah hell with it, I'm not doing it. I wonder if Souta and mama are still awake right now..." yawned Kagome, until realisation hit.

"SHIT!!!!" Running past everyone else out of the warehouse and grabbing Shippo along the way, literally, Kagome hurried to her car to drive to Shippo's house. "Hell, I can't remember I forgot to pick up Kohaku and Souta!"

"Ka-go-me... SLOW... DOWN..." exclaimed Shippo childishly. "I still have work to do..."

"Relax Shippo, I had Miroku fill in for you. You have the rest of the day off... that is if I can get to your house before your girlfriend takes the kids elsewhere."

At the mention of his girlfriend, Shippo blushed quickly from one shade of red to another. "You know Kagome, we've' only been going out for a while now."

"Awww, that's alright Shippo, you guys look cute together."

"Uhh... thank you Kagome," stammered a blushing Shippo.

"Hey, it's true, what else can I sa-"

"AHHH!!!! HOLY SHIT! IT'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US!!" yelled both teenagers...

And I'll end right there. Tell me what you think of it, any suggestions? Anything you didn't like? Constructive criticism is appreciated.

If you wanna chat about it, you can email me at simpleplan. 


End file.
